Seto Kaiba and the Mellennium Item
by White Dragon Ozma
Summary: Rated for Languange, Kaiba is lonely and wants a friend. Now, imaging he got his friend and Kaiba wants him to go to hell. Seto Kaiba Fans will love it once I get some plot
1. I hate myself No, not me, the other me!

Disclaimer: I don't know crap. Good thing, too, who would want crap!? Anywho, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kaiba, Bakura, Ryou, Brain Control, or Change of Heart. I do however own the idea for "Possecitive" ... but not the consept *points to Change of Heart and Brain Control*  
  
---  
  
I drew my first Blue-Eyes, I won. I drew my second, I was dominating. I drew my third, I was unbeatible.  
  
But then, He drew ...  
  
Well, I don't know nor care what he drew. I won my revenge match against Malik, for ruining my Battle City Tournament. And I had won his Mellennium Rod. For some reason, I felt something fimiliar about it. And now holding it ... I feel something very different. What is this? What am I feeling?  
  
I dismiss them all and return to my mansion. Mokuba Greets me with happiness over the win that was shown on TV.I've always loved Mokuba. If anything were to happen to him like to our Father and Mother. I almost which there was another Kaiba in the Family.  
  
What I hated most, was that even though I had said "Almost," I got my wish.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
???: "HEY YUGI!"  
  
Could you come over here please ... yes, please kill me.  
  
???: "How's it going!?"  
  
badly, thank you.  
  
Yugi seemed surprised. Why not, though. It's only normal.  
  
Yugi: "umm . good, why?"  
  
???: "I forgot, are you the nice or the bad Yugi"  
  
Yugi: "I think I'm the Hikari Yugi"  
  
???: "Hikari ... that's an Idea for a name!"  
  
Yugi: "Umm ... Seto, could you please tell me why you're talking to me? Did I do something?"  
  
YUGI! KILL ME! KILL ME NOW, IF YOU EVEN REMOTELY LIKE ME, YOU WILL KILL ME!  
  
Hikari Seto:"Oh, you must be thinking about bad Seto, I'm the nice one, err, Hikari you said?"  
  
Yugi blinked. Joey who had been near started questioning.  
  
Joey: "Okay then, where's Yami Seto?"  
  
Hikari Seto: "who...? Oh! The Bad one! Okay!"  
  
I was brought out of the Soul Chamber hidden in the Mellennium Rod.  
  
Yami Seto: "YUGI! IF YOU SAY ONE THING ABOUT THIS, I WILL BRUTALLY SLAUGHTER YOU!"  
  
Joey: "Either Seto's playing with us, or there's a real Crisis going on here"  
  
Yami Seto: "Here, puppy, go fetch"  
  
I threw the Rod as hard as I could behind Joey. It swung around and came back. It didn't even hit him in the back of Joey's head. That would have been cool if it did, but no, my brand new Hikari has to ruin even that. It returns to my hands, and Yugi realises just what the hell's going on.  
  
Yugi: "You got a Hikari Seto!?"  
  
Yami Seto: "What's insulting is that I'm the Yami."  
  
Joey: "What about the Darkness that Yugi had to seal away twice? What role does that take?"  
  
Yami Seto: "The preventation of me KILL EVERYONE IN SIGHT!"  
  
Joey: "Good point"  
  
Yugi: "But you got a Hikari!"  
  
Yami Seto: "So?"  
  
Yugi: "Can he come out the play?"  
  
Yami Seto: "... permission to drop dead"  
  
~ya, ya, sure thing, whatever, Can I play with Yugi!?~ _If it will end my current suffering, go ahead_  
  
I returned the the Soul Chamber. This was not right. ... I wonder what Mokuba would think of my Hikari?  
  
---  
  
Seto has a Hikari. The dangers involved. An innocent soul with mistical powers of evil. Alsom if you don't know what's so fimillar about the Mellennium Rod is that he had it once in a previous life (But true Seto Fans would know that already, right? . wait, how do I know that? I'm not a Seto Fan ... or am I? *starts Crying* No, I hate him, I don't like him at all ... Do I!?!? 


	2. Hikari against Yami Hikari Wins

This is the Second Chapter. No dur! Like you couldn't tell.  
  
Anywho, DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything besides the consept that if Seto got one of the Mellennium Items, he'd have a Hikari rather then a Yami. I also still claim ownership to the name of the card I made up, and should I ever win a tourney where the winner gets to make up an idea for a card, I'll be the first person to own it *unless Upper Deck finds their way here and take my idea for themselves, in which I will get angry and kick someone.* I also don't own any of the music I'm listening to during the writing of this.  
  
Also: Congradulations to MagiA for posting a Positive Review within the first 5 minutes of Chapter 1 being up. Wow, Fanfiction.net is working really fast o.0  
  
Another Note: the last one was writen in Yami Seto's Veiw. This one will be in Hikari Seto's Point of Veiw. I think I'll keep alternating between the two  
  
Final note: I forgot what Grandpa's Name was, so he's called Grandpa  
  
---  
  
Hikari Yugi took me over to the Card Shop. His Grandpa look at me in Shock  
  
Grandpa: "Yugi! What's Kaiba Doing here!?"  
  
Yugi: "Don't worry Grandpa! He's the Hikari! Seto got the Mellennium Rod from Malik and now he came over to play!"  
  
Grandpa: "So this Kaiba isn't the same Kaiba who ripped my Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
Seto: "Kaiba did that!? That's mean! Be sure to kick him next time he's out"  
  
_Oh, thank you for the Suggestion_ ~You're welcome! ^.^~  
  
Seto: "Anyway, sorry if this offends you but WOW you look old. How old are you!?"  
  
Grandpa: "umm, over 100 years, what's it to you?"  
  
Seto: "WOW! I'm 5000 years old and I look as young as ever"  
  
Grandpa: "Well, that comes with being a mortal, I guess" *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto: "Bye!"  
  
I ran up the stairs and saw a taller Yugi. I knew he was the ba- I mean Yami Yugi. He was surprized by me. He looked over at Hikari Yugi and he must have explained it.  
  
Yami Yugi: "So, you're the Hikari?"  
  
Seto: "Yes!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "what's it like being 5000 years old and still nice?"  
  
Seto: "Life's a lot nicer to me I think. Maybe cuz I take it in that way!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "So, would you like to play a game with me?"  
  
Seto: "Sure, but don't be evil!"  
  
Hikari Yugi: "What are you planning?"  
  
Yami Yugi gave the information telli-thing-a-majigy. Hikari tried to object I think, but I'm not sure. If he did, it didn't work.  
  
And then we were in the Shadow Realm  
  
Yami Yugi: "If you lose I get your Mellennium Item"  
  
But then I negated the Shadow Realm  
  
Seto: "And since I refuse the challenge, why don't we play a NICE game!" ^______^  
  
Hikari Yugi: "No Rod for you!"  
  
And to conclude, we had fun fun, not evil fun. But I think Yami Yugi didn't have fun because he didn't have evil fun. Almost like fun fun is bad to Yami's. Maybe I should kick Yami Me.  
  
_And Maybe you Shouldn't_  
  
--- YAY! 2nd Chapter done with a very very very very short time! YAY! 


End file.
